Back To The Future Not the Movie
by Houndour Rules
Summary: What do you get when you cross an insane fanfiction writer, Beast Boy's offspring and Warp's time travelling device? A fanfic through time that will blow your mind. BBRea RobStar CyBee
1. Prologue

**Back To The Future (Not the Movie)**

**By Houndour Rules**

**Disclaimer: Stands on top of huge money pile. "I own everything Mwah Ha Ha Ha HA" Suddenly wakes up. "Only a dream" rolls over and tries to get back to sleep. "The most wonderful dream I've ever had" Opens one eye and looks at television at the other end of the room. "To dream or not to Dream?" Mind debates on this for a few seconds. TV wins. "Stuff it. I don't own anything so if you don't mind I want to watch Teen Titans in peace." Slams door in face of reader.**

**Prologue**

Titans Tower – 2025

Shifter & Changeling

"Hey why were we asked to come here?" asked Shifter very much aware of the reason. His brother Changeling grinned. "I think it has something to do with the fact that we found it necessary to sneak into the evidence room to look at all the cool stuff they have in there and maybe 'cos of the fact that we borrowed something from in there to prove to BG and Sting that we did go in there"

"Ya know you're probably right" said Shifter also beginning to smile "And since we went in there everyone's parents are probably going to want to give them a lecture about responsibility" Both boys were ten years old and as this might suggest they were twins. They had the same obnoxious smile the same violet hair; the same green eyes the same colour skin and the same tendency to blow things up when they got angry. They walked into the training room just as everyone was being told to settle down by their Uncle Robin. They sat down on the floor just as he began to speak.

"Now I think we know why all of you have been asked to come here" A small girl no older than two years old put her hand up.

"Is it 'because my brothers broke into the evidence room on a dare from Sting and Beast Girl?"

"Yes it is. You all know that the evidence room is out of bounds to all but the oldest of you and you know that because Shifter and Changeling managed to get passed the security in that room that security measures around the tower will have to increase dramatically."

Changeling sighed this was going to be a long lecture.

One hour later…

Moonfire & Nightwing

"Man that took forever" Moonfire glanced at her brother Nightwing as he said this.

"You know that lecture was for our own safety"

"Yeh but it was so boring and not at all pleasant."

"You know I would like to know where you got your inability to grasp a simple sentence structure"

"Yeh and I would like to know where you got your ability to speak Tamaranian the way you do. The way you speak it makes it seem as if it a language that is full of badness"

"Come on we better go and see what all the other kids are so excited about"

Robin had left the room just moments before and now every child in the room was gathering around Changeling and Shifter trying to get a look at what they were holding. Moonfire looked over everyone's heads thanking no-one in particular that she had inherited her mother's height. The object the two boys were holding looked just like a cracked mine. It was painted gold around some of it Silver on the top and the bottom of it made it look like it was once part of a much bigger piece of machinery. (In case you haven't already guessed it is Warp's time travelling device Duh!)

They started passing it around just as Moonfire realised what it was.

"No!"

But it was too late there was an enormous flash and the faulty device created a portal that engulfed all 16 children and sent them hurling through time.

* * *

I am proud of this because it was the firct piece of fanfiction I ever wrote even if it was published after the others. If it sucks I don't care and if anyone flames my pairings they will find themselves with a (Censored)

Mum: You tell 'em

Granny: Where on earth did you learn such bad lacguage? Im upping the amount of jobs you have to do to earn your pocket money so you don't spend as much time with your friands learning that sort of thing.

Me: Like I'm listening to you

Granny: What was that !

Me: Um nothing

Suddenly wall in back of room breaks completely off building. (My room is so small you probably couldn't fit all the titans in it.

Starfire: You are evil 'miss mean old lady' as you are hurting our friend

Me: It's only mental stuff and she's only going to be here a few more minuits

Robin Told you guys we should have waited for them to call us rather than bashing straight through a wall.

Me That reminds me you still haven't payed us back for the last 7 walls You've knocked down.

All titans exchange nervous glances and then bolt

Beast Boy's been died blue and taken the shape of a review button. If you don't believe me why don't you click on him yourself?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I've only written a few of these and already I see why people don't like writing many of them. How on Earth could I possibly own the titans? We live on my Mum's pension and my Grandmother pays the school fees and my $15 a week pocket money and to top it all of I'm not even old enough to get a part time job. Long story short I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1 

Titans Tower – Present Day – Movie Night – 10:46pm

Starfire hid her face in her Robin's chest and felt him hug her protectively making her calmer instantly. She looked up back at the movie just in time to see a woman turn around on the screen with the bottom of her jaw missing. She hid her face in Robin's chest again.

Raven was gripped by the movie she had chosen. It had seemed like a good one at the time but now she wasn't so sure. The movie she had chosen was The Grudge and it was scaring the shit out of her. Beast Boy noticing her fear unconsciously moved closer to comfort her. Raven in turn rested her head on his shoulder as he hugged her not aware of what she was doing but seeking comfort in his arms all the same. The movie ended on a cliff hanger and the end credits began to roll.

"Dude' was the only thing Beast Boy managed to say before he was interrupted by Cyborg calling Bee and telling everyone to shut up. Cyborg was going out with Bee and although it was a long distance relationship seeing as she lived in another city and all things were going great. Raven realised that Beast Boy was hugging her. She gave him a death glare and moved down along the couch away from him.

On the other end of the couch Robin was trying to wake up Starfire who had fainted from the fright. She wouldn't be woken so he just gave up and instead made himself comfortable since she had fainted on top of him and he wouldn't be able to get up without arousing her.

There was a great flash of light and all of a sudden a large group of children ranging from ages 17-2 were falling into the lounge room in a mess of hands and feet.

Cyborg screamed very girlishly and accidentally broke the phone.

* * *

**I know I know it should of been longer but I wrote this while waiting to be called up for 'forgetting' to do the dishes. **

**ThankYou to my reviewer Obezed** Don't worry I'm going to be establishing my characters properly in chapter 3. I haven't decided weather I'll tell you upfrount who their parents are but my descriptions should give it away pretty easily

**I am currently writing chapter 2 and It is set with the titans east and probably won't be any longer than this one.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! WHY MUST I CONTINUE DOING THESE? I REPETE I DON'T CLAIM ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MY OCs SO WHY MUSY YOU TORCHER ME BY FORCING ME TO WRITE THESE?**

* * *

Chapter 2

Titans East Tower – 11:49pm

Bee was talking to Cyborg on the phone when there was a crash on the other end of the line a disturbingly girlish scream from Cyborg and then the sound of the phone breaking. The line went dead.

"Hey nice try Sparky you not getting out of telling me all about the movie that easily (She had been unable to watch it over at her tower because Mas & Mernos were only 12 and not alloud to watch Horror movies). Sparky you there? Cyborg! Cyborg!" Bee hung up the phone obviously shaken by what she had heard on the other end of the phone.

"Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, Mernos the other titans are in trouble we've got to go now!"

Four very sleepy looking titans walked into the room half dressed. Speedy was in his uniform but he had neglected to put down his teddy bear, Aqualad had seaweed in his hair for some odd reason and Mas & Mernos looked fine just sleepy.

"What's happening Bee are we being attacked?" asked Speedy unaware of the teddy in his hand.

"We're not but the other titans are and we're going to go help them so saddle up boys because we're shipping out in one hour!" The boys just nodded and started walking to their respective rooms so that they could get ready.

"And Speedy" he turned around "Leave the teddy bear behind" Speedy suddenly looked wide awake, so did everyone else in the room. This was something they would not let him forget for a long time.

**

* * *

Ha Ha Speedy that'll teach you to be totally self obsessed.**

**Ok thank you to my loyal reviewers of which I now have 2**

**Obezed:** Hope You liked this short chappie. You'll be getting your descriptins in the next chapter and be warned the next chapter wilkl be long compared to this one.

**RobinlovesStar:** Your not alone in not liking the Grudge. I watched it in the middle of the night alone (which was a really stupid thing to do) and spent the rest of the night and half of the next day in a corner armed with the stake knife jumping whenever the house creaked(remember the groning?) I'm also trying to work another Cyborg girl scream into the plotline somewhere.

**Now anyone who has not reviewed is evil and doesn't deserve mercy when I decide to become a politition. (I definately won't but it's still a pretty good threat.) POLITIONS SUCK!**

**REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my eternally loyal reviewers.**

**RobinlovesStar:** I thank you for your first review and ask that you review agian soon. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease.

**robins#1fan:** Here is your long chappie (by my extremelysmall standards) If youdon't like it then please don't hurt me (Cowers)

**Obezed:** The proper couples aren't just hinted at in this chappie they're said outright so I hope you like it. Oh and I would absolutely love that urban ledgend I want to scare everyone at my friend's B'Day sleepover.

**The Ubermann:** Your right hugging Raven is a really bad idea and your never too old to use your teddy bear. My cousin's friendstill uses his and he's 23. I found that out because he left it over at my Aunt's house and came to retrieve it while I was over there. Oh sweet sweet blackmail. What would I do without you?

**Strix Moonwing:** Two little BBs are'nt the only things Raven has. I don't know how but she and BB have ended up with the biggest family of all. I feel so sorry for her. I don't personally know any twins but I have heard there is normally a psychic thing going onwhen people are twins. Is that true?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my OC's. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?**

* * *

Chapter 3 

Titans Tower – 11:51pm

Next Generation Titans

"Dude where are we?" asked Gary

The phrase ditto was heard all around the room.

"I think the question you're looking for is when are we?" said Moonfire

Wasp looked around and noticed that they were not alone. Five teenagers stood around the group looking ready to fight,two were blushing slightly,one of them looked like they had just woken up, the guy in the cape kept looking at the sleepy one with concern written all over his face and the last one was standing next to a broken telephone looking rather pissed off.

"Who are you?" asked the guy next to the destroyed telephone. Wasp immediately noticed that the guy next to the telephone looked exactly like his dad, blue machinery parts and all. Only something was wrong, this guy looked too young to be his dad. Then he remembered the device Shifter and Changeling had liberated from the evidence room _"Warp's time travelling device"_ he thought to himself. Somehow it must have been activated and sent them back through time. He looked more closely at the five teenagers standing around them. _"Yep that guy's definitely dad lot younger but definitely dad. There's Uncle Robin, Aunt Star, Uncle Gar and Aunt Raven."_

While Wasp was looking around the room Opal 15 and Beast Lad 14 (spawn of... you guessed it Beast Boy and Raven)had begun to yell at their brothers Shifter and Changeling for getting them into this mess as Warp's device had been smashed upon landing. The small girl Amanda 2,or as everyone called her, Mandy who had raised her hand earlier in the story had begun to cry because she didn't like her siblings fighting and Gareth 5, and Beast Girl 8, were left to try and calm their sister down. Dash 5, (spawn of Terra & Speedy, Gareth's best friend) was at a loss because he didn't know weather to go and help his best friend try and calm Mandy down or weather to go start a fight with Sting 8 (Spawn of Bee and Cyborg, annoting sister of Was, BG's best friend), about if Boys are superior to Girls as that usually amused everyone.

Nightwing and Moonfire had their own problems. Their three year old sister was wigging out and their 7 year old brother wasn't helping the matter by starting to panic as well. Eventually they just settled with the simplest solution and put their sister in the charge of BG, Gary, Dash, and Sting (the last two had only just started helping), their brother with them and turned to survey the room. By this time Wasp had gotten back on his feet and he quickly told both of them of his suspicions. Moonfire nodded after he had finished outlining his theory in one long sentence.

"So you think that Warp's device was activated?"

"That's right"

"So what happened to it?"

Opal and BL who had obviously just finished yelling at their brothers answered that question.

"It was broken when we all fell on top of each other"

"More like shattered!"

Now it was Opal and Beast Lad's turn to look around the room their superior senses picking up a few more details than the others had when they had looked around the room. For instance there was a half eaten pizza on the table in front of the couch and an aura of fear hung around the room as if someone had just watched a horror movie. They looked at the teen titans who were no longer evenly spaced out and ready to fight and were now in a tight group wondering who these kids were and what they were going to do with them. Eventually the boy who looked like their Uncle Robin walked forward and tried to get everyone's attention. BL smiled it wasn't going to be such a slow week after all.

* * *

**How was that? OK I know it wasn't very long but please people don't hurt me.**

**Next chappie will be from the Titans perspective and the one after that joint perspective. Aren't I great I've already started writing the next two chapters but I won't post anything til I get 5 new reviews. I have 9 at the moment so you do the math.**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **

**Please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank You again to all my loyal reviewers of which I now have 7.**

**Obezed:** Thanks for the story. Funny and creepy. How the hell did the person who wrote that on the wall know she'd been there? Sorry retorical question. You won't really be able to see the titans true reactions until the next chappie cos I got writers block for some reason so I'm gonna listen to some music from my collection and play spider solitare since that usually clears it right up

**Strix Moonwing:** Raven's going to need a lot more than therapy by the time this fan fictions done. You and your sister's psychic powers shall not harm me as I have Ummmmmmmmm. (looks around for something to defend myself with. spots younger brother with screen paused on womansboobs in the movie Troy. Gouges out owneyeballs and stands near brother) this disgusting perverted being who is only 10 yrs old and shall destroy both your minds with his pervertedness should you come too close. (seriously when he was 8 he told me that he would consider ing one of my friends. I asked him it it was 1 of my male or female friends and he said he didn't care)

**I-luv-trees-FOREVER:** I didn't know my story rocked so far. Thank for your review. Please review again soon

**raven'smylife:** Yet another person who thinls I rock. Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you! Review again please!

**RobinlovesStar:** Do you really think I did a good job with Bee's character? I've only sceen 2 eps with her in them but I liked her so I've decided to put her in my fanfictions. Also she and Cy make a really good couple.mSpeedy sucks. He is a stuck up snob who thinks he knows everything. Actually he and Robin are almost exactly the same only Robin isn't as snobby or self absorbed. The next gen's view of the titans was pretty funny wasn't it. But as I told Obezed you won't get to see the titans proper reactions til next chappie

**The Ubermann:** Review again soon please

**robins#1fan:** please review again or else! Mwahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my OC's so get over it!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Titans Tower – 11:51pm

Teen Titans

"Dude where are we?" asked a small green boy around 5 years old.

His question was repeated by most of the kids in the room.

"I think the question you're looking for is when are we?" said a girl who looked exactly like Starfire only with black hair and what sounded like Robin's personality.

"Who are you?" asked Cyborg.

The children on the ground didn't answer one group of them were fighting the youngest ones in the group were crying while another group of around 5-8 years of age tried to calm them down. The titans gave up on there fighting pose and went to stand in a group of their own to try and talk about what they were going to do with the pack of children and teens that had just appeared in their lounge room. Eventually they decided that someone should go and ask the pack of kids who they were and since Beast Boy was too scared from watching the movie, Cyborg was not in any condition to talk to them since he blamed them for the broken phone, Raven it was decided might be a little too intimidating for them to handle and Starfire looked like she could still faint at any second so Robin ended having to do it. He walked toward the group, gradually all tears arguments and conversations ceased and he asked the question "Who are you?"

* * *

**I know this was short but I have writers block and a maths quiz tomorrow. Stupid Mr Bagley.**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!** **Review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**TEN COUNT EM' TEN DIFFERENT REVIEWERS. THANK YOU PEOPLE! WHEN I TAKE OVER THE WORLD YOU WILL ALL GET PLACES OF HONER AND MAYBE A COUNTRY EACH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Half-Gothic Chick: **Very happy! I have just upded and will update again by the 25th

**DancingPickle101:** Yes he is a cute self obsessed person but he's still self obsessed. At least he's not obsessive of where his anemys are. Cough CouRobingh CouRobingh (Just watched Haunted)

**I-luv-trees-FOREVER:** I still rock (does victory dance for 2 days) (faints of exaustion)

**BeastBoysBeauty:** Raeven and Beast Boy did have the most children and my fic will center areond them and my fav couple Rae/BB

**raven'smylife: **I have updated! that means i rock even more than before Hey maybe that means I can play the guitar now (plays a few chords. people withen a 100km distace suiside because they can't stand it) Ooops... Hehehe. Maybe not

**robins#1fan:** I love maths I just hate my teacher. Writers bnlopck sucks and should be shot

**RobinlovesStar:** MATHS RULES MY MATHS TEACHER SUCKS!

**Obezed:** (looks for site) umm where was it again? Thank you for your review! I am mentally unstable! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Strix Moonwing:** I have more perverted boys where that came from. Bring em in girls! (two boysone 10 the other 11 are dragged into room by their older sisters both 13) Now unless you have even more troy DVD's you and your twin must bow before me. (11yr old atempts to pince bum. I knock him out while 10 year old is detained by a 10L tub of ice cream.) Beat that. Once the 11yr old wakes up and the 10 yr old finishes his icecream you two will be doomed! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**The Ubermann:** Why do you not review? Don't you like me any more? (Cries) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Titans Tower – 12:34am

"So basically Shifter and Changeling snuck into the evidence room and borrowed that device to prove to Sting and BG that they really did do it"

"Then they started to pass it around the room and it got activated by accident"

"Wait a minute are you saying you're from the future and that you're our kids?" asked Beast Boy

"Aah… Yeh. Sort of."

"Dude! This is so messed up."

It had taken quite a while for the future titans to explain who they were when they came from and who their parents were and as soon as they had finally convinced the titans of their identities Starfire had promptly fainted again.

Listen" said Robin casting a worried glance in Starfire's direction "This is a lot to take in all at once so why don't we sleep on it and talk about this in the morning"

"Fine with me" said Moonfire.

"Hey guys?" asked BG "Umm… Where are we going to sleep?"

"I vote we just stay in this room it seems a lot bigger than it did with all the training stuff in it and I swear the door's moved" said Dash quickly.

"You idiot" said Opal "It's a completely different room. The tower gets totalled around two years from now and has to get rebuilt from scratch."

"What! The tower gets wrecked? But my baby! Where'll I park her?" (That's Cyborg talking about his car DUH!) (no rhyme intended)

"Um… well… err… you see…" said Wasp hesitantly.

"What my brother is trying to say is that the car was in the tower when it collapsed so it kinda gets crushed." Said Sting matter of factly.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

While Cyborg went into mourning for his car Robin, Beast Boy and Raven sorted out the sleeping problem.

"So you're all happy to sleep in here?" asked Robin.

"Yeh it's not like the evil dude from Wicked scary 6 is going to came and hunt us down one by one is it." Asked Gary jokingly

"Umm… No way dude!" Beast Boy said suspiciously while glancing nervously in Raven's direction at about the same time Robin did.

"What?" asked Raven in her monotone.

Beast Boy wisely said nothing. Just then Starfire began to regain consciousness.

"Friends why am I on the floor the last thing I remember is a large group of children telling us that they were from the future."

"You fainted Star. Come on I'll walk you to your room"

"Thank you friend Robin"  
They left and a few minutes after giving the future titans enough pillows and blankets to last them the night BB and Raven went to their respective rooms and went to sleep. Cyborg wasn't in his room though. He was in the garage sleeping next to his car making sure no harm could come to her.

**

* * *

Oh I'm writing a new ff at the moment and I've already finished the first chapter I just need to write it a prologue and I can post I haven't decided what to call it yet and I was hoping for some help. **

**In my new story the titans from the dimension they're normally in somehow get transported to a different dimension where BB is a genius Robin and Cyborg are his bullies, Raven's attending their high school while trying to hide the fact she's from another planet called Azarath and Starfire is still here on earth running from those slave driver aliens. Any now the titans have to work out where they are what happened to them and must also seek the help of the alternate dimension titans to get home. It's gonna be BB/Rae Rob/Star as usual but I'm not pairing Cyborg up with anyone this time.**

**I hope you liked this chappie of my story and I also hope you'll look at my new ff as soon as it comes out in a few days and people don't forget to Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I know I said I'd update on the 25th and I know today is the 27th but cut me some slack people I've had a really tough time of it. I tuture people on subjects they need help with on Mondays, I help with the school chess club on Tuesdays, I help with debating on Wednesdays, I have tennis practice on Thursdays, on Fridays my brother has football practice and I have to help in the canteen, Saturday I have my Tennis games, Sundays my brother has his football games and I help in the canteen. On top of all this I have school, homework, extra homework so that I can show up my maths teacher, assignments, chores, writing these stories and 14 – 30 hours of sleep a week.**

**Ok my Reviewers**

**I-luv-trees-FOREVER:** Yay it's my birthday. Well no it's not but my school camp goes over my birthday so I may as well celebrate it now. Party at my house.

**RobinlovesStar:** Here is Ravens reaction. Hope you like it

**DancingPickle101:** Please don't die I made this chapter longer is that OK?

**Half-Gothic Chick:** Here is another cool chappie!

**Aqua-Cassia:** I would luv some ideas for my story. Thank you new friend

**robins#1fan: **I'm updating I'm updating

**samuraigurl1213:** Hey Obezed I read that story in your favourites and it gave me some ideas for later chappies

**K.C.Raven:** Beast Boy and Raven have 7 kids. Robin and Starfire have 4 kids. Cyborg and Bee have 2 kids

**Strix Moonwing:** Noooooo you have destroyed my plot of the perverted boys. Oh well I will just put plan B into action. Death by Death. Hey Death get in here. These 2 just locked your brother in the closet with a Barney video on. Death walks into room giant mallet held high (if you want some idea of how big it is watch Pokemon episode 3 season 1 Look for Misty's mallet) 'YOU IDIOTS! MY BROTHER LIKES HUMPING HIS BARNEY DOLL! (Bad noises come from closet) I WILL KILL YOU BOTH FOR MAKING IT SO THAT HE WILL MAKE THOSE NOISES IN HIS SLEEP FOR A WEEK!(death charges with mallet)(by the way Death is on of my friends nicknames. Her full nickname is 'Death to cane toads and little brothers)

**raven'smylife:** Your right Cyborg does love his car. Hmmm… maybe I could do a scene where he must choose between the car and Bee. That would be sooo funny.

**BeastBoysBeauty:** Review again soon Please

**The Ubermann:** Whaaaaaa You don't review anymore so you mustn't like me Whaaaaa

**Ok things with singular speech marks like this '' are thoughts. Normal speech is normal marks like this "" got it? Oh and when Raven's emotions are talking to her or amongst themselves they're shown like this _(Insert emotion here):_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my OC's. Now that we've cleared that up on with the story.**

Chapter 6

Titans Tower – 8:02am

"I can't believe that we ended up in a time where Mum and Dad still haven't admitted they like each other" Opal told Beast Lad as they walked into what they assumed to be the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter it just means we get to mess with their heads a little."

"Ah-ha"

They stopped and stared at the scene before them they were the first of the next gen. titans up but the normal titans were already up and going through their morning ritual. Cyborg was trying to get Beast Boy to eat meat after throwing out Beast Boy's entire supply of tofu. Beast Boy was yelling at Cyborg for throwing out his tofu while calling Cyborg a carnivore and telling jokes to Raven on the side. Robin and Starfire were flirting shamelessly without even realising it and Raven was arguing with her emotions inside her head about weather she liked Beast Boy or not and trying not to smile or laugh when he made a funny joke.

Raven's POV

_Happy_: C'mon laugh at on of his jokes y' know the last one was really funny

'_Shut_ up happy'

Love: You can't deny I exist any longer Raven. I mean look at who just walked into the room.

I looked over at the entrance of the kitchen and sure enough there were 2 of the teens that had landed in our lounge room the night before. Opal and Beat Lad if I was not mistaken. I blushed, badly, as they walked to the table and sat down. Beast Boy Immediately put two heaping plates of tofu in front of them and they began to eat it. Cyborg gagged before waving a piece of steak in front of them. Beast Lad grabbed it off the fork, I thought he was going to put in the bin but how wrong was I? He ate it in one big bite leaving everyone at the table speechless, except his sister.

"I don't know how you can eat that." She said monotonously. I noticed some of the other future titans walk into the room looking extremely tired.

"Easy" he replied "The same way I eat tofu. I open my mouth. Put in the food, chew and swallow. "

"Maybe you should actually start following how you say you eat things because I saw everything on your little list except the chewing" I said matter of factly.

This brought laughs from everyone except Beast Boy who was still staring at Beast Lad dumbstruck.

'He does look kinda cute like that'

'Oh no I didn't just think that did I'

_Happy_: You better believe it

_Love_: Told you that you wouldn't be able to deny my presence much longer. Careful of the tea pot

At that very second the tea pot exploded. All the normal titans looked at me while the future ones looked at all of the children with either green hair or skin except of course Beast Boy. I blushed even harder causing more objects around the kitchen to explode

_Knowledge_: Well if it wasn't obvious how you felt about Beast Boy before I think it's pretty obvious now.

_Happy_: Yeh Raven

_Brave_: Why don't you just come right out now and admit how you feel

_Timid_: With everyone staring. They'll make fun of us. And… and… and… what if Beast Boy doesn't feel the same way

_Wisdom_: Look around at the future titans. A lot of them look like us ant Beast Boy so logically

_Sarcasm_: It's pretty obvious Beast Boy feels the same why. Do you think most of those future titans would be here if he didn't? No. So duh.

_Love_: Maybe you should ask Beast Boy if you could speak to him privately and them tell him how you feel away from the others

_Timid_: But what if he doesn't like us?

_Love_: Of course he likes us Timid

_Timid_: No he doesn't he hates us. He hasn't told us nearly as many jokes as he usually does this morning and he hasn't offered us any of his awful tofu either. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa

'You've been counting the amount of jokes he's made?'

_Happy_: No I have

_Sarcasm_: Yeh that shows absolutely no sign of obsession

'I am not obsessed with Beast Boy'

_Lust_: Oh yeh. Wouldn't you just like to…

All emotions and Raven except Lust: Lust!

_Lust_: Yeh what?

All emotions and Raven except Lust: Shut Up!

_Lust_: Fine. I'll just go back to imagining…

All emotions and Raven except Lust: Now!

_Lust_: Fine, fine

_Knowledge_: He hasn't offered us any tofu because he got the stuff he is eating from his secret stash and… Hang on a sec he always offers us tofu even when it's from his secret stash. That must mean Timid's right. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Pretty soon all my emotions were in hysterics and I was close to breaking down as well so I decided to go to my room and meditate. I stood up quite suddenly drawing the attention of everyone in the room as they had begun talking among one another while I was arguing with my emotions.

"I am going to my room to meditate. No-one I repeat No-one is to disturb me unless there is an emergency. Is that understood" I said the last part looking directly at Beast Boy. He nodded saying something about game station. I took my leave from the kitchen and headed to my room and not a second too soon because as soon as I entered it I felt a few tears working their way down my face. Sitting down on my bed I began to think.

'What if Beast Boy really doesn't like me? What if… No Raven get a grip on yourself. This is Beast Boy. Why should you care what he thinks you don't even like him'

Happy: Yes you do

Love: You love him

I sat up straight suddenly registering what my emotion had said but before I could start denying it I heard a lot of enraged shouts coming from the direction of the lounge. Thinking Cyborg had just beaten Beast Boy at the game station again I assumed my meditating position and began to chant my mantra. But when the shouting got even louder and angry footsteps could be heard coming in the direction of my room I decided I'd better see what was up. I heard a knock on my door and when I opened it I saw the two year old Mandy standing there teary eyed with a trail of destroyed lightbulbs and computer consols behind her. She ran to me and gripped my leg like some kind of life line.

**Is this the end of Raven? Why is Mandy upset? Will Beast Boy ever got over the fact that a few of his descendents eat meat? Will Cyborg ever stop teasing him about it? Find out next time on 'Back to the Future (Not the Movie)'**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
